Everything she wants
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: It's Raven's 21st birthday and a big celebration is in order. Will a dare reveal some deep feelings of a certain archer? One- Shot Disclaimer- I don't own anything. This is set way in future, they are all adults now. Raven and Speedy- pairing.


It was Raven's birthday today, the team had defeated Trigon four years ago and that had changed the empath. She was a little more open with her friends now and was not opposed to celebrating her birthday anymore, though she still thought that birthday's were overrated but she gave in to her friends who planned a party every year despite her protests.

_You may not like your birthday but we are all glad that you were born _Beastboy still used this argument when Raven was being too difficult and not celebrating her birthday with her friends.

Today, on the occasion of her 21st birthday the titans had a grand party with the Titans East and all the honorary titans in attendance at the West tower in Jump City. The crime rate had been low so they figured that the police could handle things on their own for a few days.

Right now Robin was checking if everything for the party was set with the help of Beastboy and Cyborg while Starfire helped Raven get ready. The titans east arrived a little early. Bee greeted the team and headed towards Cyborg to give him a kiss; the twins speeded in and greeted them in Spanish. Finally Aqualad and Speedy came in and looked around the Ops room which was converted completely.

The couch was moved and a dance floor was set in the middle with a few tables of food and drinks on the side and a big stereo was near the windows. The room looked magnificent with colorful disco lights.

"Looks like we are the first one's here." Aqualad observed. He was sporting a white button down shirt with a few buttons open to show his chest and light washed denim jeans and electric blue converse.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Speedy asked looking around the room. He was wearing his signature red button down shirt, folded up to his elbows and dark wash jeans and bright green converse; he completed his look with a loose black tie around his neck.

"Starfire is helping her get ready." Robin stated, he was also wearing something similar to Aqualad only in dark blue.

After a couple more minutes the two teams were talking when the door swished open and a radiant Starfire walking in with the dark enchantress.

Starfire was wearing a green halter top dress which brought out her dazzling eyes and her hair was pulled back. She smiled and headed over to her friends.

Raven was wearing a black one shoulder crop top which ended just below her navel and a ultramarine blue skirt which ended mid thigh. She was sporting black heels which made her legs look endless and she had her now long hair open in curls which reached just about her waist. Her makeup was done lightly with emphasis on her eyes, she had adorned light blue eye shadow and a light pink blush highlighted her high cheek bones.

Speedy couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked absolutely stunning. Her skin glowed and her amethyst eyes shined; he had to remember how to breathe. He wanted to complement her and wish her but she was almost tackled by Bee who gave her a tight hug and said "Happy birthday, girl."

Raven just smiled and hugged the girl back, over the years her friendship with the members of the titans east had only grown. Bee released her and then she was crowded by the twins who complemented and gave her a gift and an innocent kiss on her cheeks. Raven just smiled and thanked him.

"Happy birthday Rae, you look absolutely amazing." Aqualad swooped in. Raven just smiled and hugged the Atlantean; he kissed her cheek before letting her go.

Speedy was filled with a little jealousy, others managed to wish her before him and the feeling only deepened when he saw Aqualad kissing her cheek.

The archer and the dark beauty had developed a deep and understanding friendship, they fought like cats and dogs but that never affected their friendship, if only it made their friendship stronger and very interesting. Around eight months ago he admitted to himself that he had feelings for this girl; she had managed to find something inside him which he had been hiding for a long time. She saw him for what he truly was, what he hid behind those jokes and that happy-go-lucky attitude.

And over time he had been trying to gain her affections, he never confessed for the fear of rejection was too great but tonight he had come with the motive to show her his feelings and his sincerity towards her.

He snapped out of his thoughts and walked over towards the empath with a charming smile and said "Happy birthday Rave." With that he hugged her tightly, loving the feel of her in his arms; if he had his way then he would always keep her in his arms. Raven hugged back and said "Thanks Roy." he smiled and pulled back before leaning in and placing a loving kiss close to her mouth.

Raven pulled back from their hug and lightly touched the area which felt warm from his kiss, she looked at him with a little confusion in her eyes and an unreadable emotion.

Soon the other heroes filled in and the party started. They were all drinking and having fun like the youngsters they were, right now they weren't heroes, they were friends having fun together and partying like it was their last day.

After a couple of fun filled hours Raven was currently in the middle of a drinking game with her best friend and their leader, Robin. They were having vodka shots, trying to outlast each other. After a lot of shots Raven forfeited with a groan and Robin smiled and jumped, clearly tipsy.

"Come on, pay up Rae." He said with a triumphant grin. Starfire and Beastboy grinned while Raven groaned.

Raven whined a little and then put a sticker on her shirt, the effects of alcohol started to seep in and she gave a huge smile. Robin cleared his throat and shouted "Hey guys I have an announcement to make."

This brought the attention of all the heroes to them, Speedy raised an eyebrow and then looked at Raven, she was smiling and getting up from the bar table; his keen observational eyes caught a sticker on her shirt which wasn't there before, because of the distance he couldn't make out what was written but he turned his attention towards Robin who shouted again "The birthday girl, here *he pointed at Raven* would be giving…free kisses to everyone."

Speedy almost chocked on his drink at this and stared at Robin with eyes wide as saucers, who was smirking at Raven. He felt his jealousy spike at the thought of the girl of his affections kissing other heroes.

He looked around the room and saw all the male heroes walking up to Raven. The first was Kid Flash, he grinned charmingly at her and Raven smiled back; he leaned in a little and Raven pressed her lips to his, giving him a peck.

When they parted, Roy's face was matching his shirt. His jealousy was through the roof; at this moment he wanted to walk up to her and throw her over his shoulder and take her as far away as he could from all the males in the universe.

He saw her as she walked around the party, giving the boys pecks. They all just blushed and laughed, clearly enjoying this good heartedly.

"What are doing here Speeds? I thought you would be the first in line." Aqualad said stepping next to him; he saw Speedy's red face and his piercing glare.

"I hate boy blunder for doing this." He spat. The Atlantean chuckled and said "Apparently she did the same to him once…and are you jealous?"

Speedy snarled and said "No, why will I be jealous?" Aqualad smirked and said "Well if you aren't jealous then I am going to claim a kiss for myself."

With that Aqualad walked towards Raven, Speedy was fuming now. Raven had just given a peck to Beastboy. He clenched his fists when he saw Aqualad leaning in and giving Raven a tender kiss, this was not a peck. It was deeper than that. Speedy clenched his jaw and walked towards the empath who just pulled away from the Atlantean and smiled up at the dark haired man.

Speedy reached them and pulled Raven towards himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in his embrace and leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. Giving her a searing and possessive kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his with equal passion. He tilted his head a little and pulled the empath closer in the shelter of his arms and deepened the kiss.

The broke apart after a little while, she looked up at him with a dazed expression and started to pull away from him. But speedy kept her there, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. He looked around and was glad to see that most of the heroes had passed out from drinking and dancing and the rest were dancing or talking.

He pulled Raven towards the exit of the Ops room but was met with resistance, he looked back and she said "What are you doing Roy?" "Come with me Rave. I need to speak with you." He said with a little seriousness in his voice.

After a couple of minutes she accepted and allowed him to lead her out of the room. They passed the hallway and stopped in front of the door which led to the roof. "You can't be serious Roy, its cold out there." "I am serious…let's go." He replied.

She crossed her arms and looked at him with an eyebrow arched in challenge and said "Nope." He replied with a devious smile "Don't make me take you up there Rave."

"Try." It might have been the wrong thing to say as his grin widened and he bent down and picked Raven up bridal style, she yelped and clutched his shoulders for safety. Speedy walked up the stairs and looked at the woman in his arms with love in his deep azure eyes.

He kicked open the door and a cold breeze greeted them; he walked up to the middle of the roof and set the dark beauty down gently. She turned and looked at him and asked "What did you want to talk to me about Roy?" he turned serious and his jealousy took a hold of him as he said "What were you doing down there Raven…kissing all those guys." All his playfulness left him as he remembered the reason for speaking to her privately.

She shrugged with confusion and said "What do you mean…it was just a dare." She did not meet his eyes. He looked at her and said with anger "You shouldn't have done that…it was not appropriate."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked "How does it matter?" he stepped towards her and said with frustration evident in his voice "It matters because…you are you, Raven. And kissing all those guys was wrong."

"Why was it wrong Roy?...shouldn't I also get the chance to be with someone. Why am I expected to be alone all the time?" She said wrapping her arms around her shoulders, trying to keep herself warm against the cold breeze of the night and to shield herself from her insecurities.

They were always open with each other, sharing their insecurities and counting on the other to listen them out and support them and provide them the comfort they never knew they needed.

Speedy looked at the woman in from him with deep understanding eyes. She was lonely and she wanted someone; she deserved it also. After everything she had been through and after taking care of everyone, she deserved someone who took care of her. Who cared for her, who supported her, protected her and love her.

She deserved love, after so many years of hiding her emotions and being t0rmented by her father, she deserved love and that to unconditional love. He knew that he loved her, more than anything in his life and if she gave him a chance then he would show her his love and give her everything he could.

And this was his chance; he just had to do what he does best. Be blunt.

He tilted Raven's head so that she looked in his eyes and said "No, you deserve love. You deserve someone who would put you before everything and everyone. Someone who would love you with all his being…Maybe that love is right in front of you and all you have to do is_ look_."

Roy looked at the dark beauty and tried to feel everything he did for her, Raven gasped as she felt his deep love for her. She felt a warm glow in her heart and slowly it spread to all her body, she felt like a thousand butterflies erupted in her stomach and she felt like she was flying. She felt like singing, dancing and just smiling; she felt like the happiest woman alive with the warmth still in her heart.

She opened her eyes and was met with his deep azure ones. She looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time; she could now see the deep love in his eyes which she never recognized until now. She shook her head lightly and said "Oh Roy, what is going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean Rave?" he asked cautiously. "I knew about your crush…and I was hoping that it would dissipate soon." She said softly.

He was shocked but then he realized that he shouldn't be, she was an empath after all. But he scoffed at the fact that she thought he just had a crush on her, clearly there were some doubts he had to clear.

"Rave, maybe a few months ago it would have been considered a crush but now, it is so much more." He said sincerely. The empath looked at him and asked "Why me Roy? You can have someone who is much better than me…someone who isn't damaged goods."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little close to him and said "Raven, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met; you are smart, witty, sarcastic and extremely beautiful. There are so many things I love about you, I love the fact that you never cease to surprise me and you are always honest with me. I love that you know every kind of word in the dictionary. I love how you do things which annoy you just because it will make the others happy. *he pulled her closer to him* and I don't want anybody else, there is no one like you Rave…and don't ever say that you are damaged goods, because you are not and it really pisses me off when you say things like these."

Raven smiled a little and leaned into him, the doubt regarding the sincerity of his emotions fading away. He looked down at the girl in his arms and saw a little reluctance on her face and said looking into her mesmerizing amethyst eyes "Rave, give me a chance. Give us a chance…let me love you…"

She smiled looking into his eyes and that's when he knew that he had done it perfectly, he saw the emotion in her eyes which he had only dreamed to see, and he leaned down for the second time in that night and captured her lips with his own. His hold around her waist tightened, he crushed her body to his. She responded to the kiss with equal passion and love, Raven's one hand tangled in his red fiery locks and the other wrapped around his shoulder.

Speedy tilted his head and pulled her closer to him; slowly he picked her up, her feet on touching the ground but the intensity of the kiss increasing by the minute. They would have kissed forever if they didn't need that stupid thing called oxygen. They slowly parted and were panting slightly from the lack of oxygen; he hugged her close to him, her feet still not touching the ground. Roy buried his head in her hair, engraving her heavenly scent in his memory. He slowly put her down but didn't move away from her. Raven blushed a little and all Speedy could think was that she looked beautiful with a blush and he felt a little proud that he put that blush on her cheeks.

She looked up at him and said "What do we do now?" he stepped away and interlaced her fingers in between hers and reveled in the softness of her hands and how they perfectly fit with his.

"We take one step at a time…and do this together." He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of his hand.

After a moment or two of silence, Raven started chuckling and she asked the archer "Were you jealous because of that dare?" he scowled and said with a huff "I hate Rob for this…I mean you had to kiss so many guys."

She chuckled a little more and said "It was just a peck Roy, nothing more." She nuzzled his neck and he kissed her forehead. He felt all his anger leaving him, Raven shivered a little and Roy realized that she must be cold in that outfit of hers, so he walks up to her and wraps his hands around her waist from behind, pulling her against his chest and sharing his body heat with her. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's getting cold."

She just smiled and they walked back inside, hand in hand. He just smirked as they stepped inside the warm hallway and said "It was your birthday but I got the best present." With waiting for a reply he pulled her close and said "You," she just smiled and said while hugging him "That was very cliché. Are you like this always?"

"I am a cliché guy…but only for you babe. Only you." He said and kissed her cheek, warming her cold cheek with his warm lips.

They walked back to the party with a million dollar smile on their faces, their hands entangled, showing their new status as a couple. Raven totally deemed this birthday as her best birthday so far and it was all because of Roy.


End file.
